


Blue Balls and Pink Dildos

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Casual Sex, Dildos, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: Gerard helps Frank out with a small problem.





	Blue Balls and Pink Dildos

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be awkward and platonic, so don't expect a bunch of fluffy sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

   
“God damn it!” Frank screams loud enough for Gerard to hear him clearly through the hotel door as he passes.    
   
Worried about what is causing his best friend to shout so loudly, Gerard pauses. He hears something bounce off the wall and more cursing. Gerard knocks on the door.    
   
“Frankie? Everything okay?”   
   
“Hang on a minute,” Frank answers, his voice rough from aggravation.   
   
Gerard can hear Frank shuffling around the room before Frank finally flings the door open wearing a robe with the hotel’s logo embroidered on it. He bids Gerard entrance. Gerard steps in expecting to see another person, but Frank is alone.    
   
“I was heading to get a Diet Coke when I heard you yelling. Are you okay?”   
   
Frank sighs.    
   
“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean…”   
   
Frank shifts on his feet and scrunches his face, knowing Gerard’s not buying it.    
   
“I’m a little frustrated I guess.”   
   
Gerard frowns.    
   
“A little? You threw something at the wall.”   
   
A hint of pink colors Frank’s cheeks.    
   
“Gerard, I’m _frustrated _, you know? We’ve been on the road for months now.”__  
   
Frank sees the lights come on behind Gerard’s eyes, and Gerard laughs slightly.   
   
"That’s why you have two hands."   
   
The pink of Frank’s cheeks turns into an abashed rose.    
   
“I need more than a handjob, Gerard. What you heard was me failing at more.”   
   
Gerard surveys the room trying to figure out what Frank means. The sheets are a mess, and Frank’s clothes are in a pile on the floor. He starts to ask when a small flash of pink catches his eye under the edge of the bed.    
   
Gerard leans down to pick it up against Frank’s pleas of being fine. It’s a dildo, still vibrating. Not sure what to say, he looks at Frank questioningly.    
   
Frank crushes his eyes shut and sputters before he finally speaks.    
   
“It’s mine,” he admits. “Jamia uses it on me sometimes.”   
   
Gerard raises an eyebrow with a soft smile, his gentle look not judging his best friend.   
   
Frank reopens his eyes and snatches the dildo back. He clicks it off before tossing it in his bag. Gerard finally speaks up again.    
   
“So what’s the problem?”   
   
“Nothing!” states Frank.   
   
“Cussing and throwing it at the wall sounds like more than nothing.”   
   
Gerard takes a step towards Frank and puts a tender hand on his shoulder.    
   
“Just tell me what’s wrong.”   
   
Frank drops his shoulders.    
   
“I don’t do it to myself very much, so I’m not very good at it, okay?”   
   
“That’s fair,” Gerard utters, reassuring him.   
   
Gerard’s instinct to help his best friend with a problem overrides the awkwardness of the sexual component.   
   
“Do you want some help?”    
   
The question surprises them both.     
   
“We don’t really have that kind of relationship, Gerard,” Frank states matter-of-factly. “I mean, yeah, we do shit on stage, but… you know?”   
   
Frank sits down on the edge of the bed, and Gerard think for a minute.    
   
“Look, it's not a secret that you're pretty fluid in your sexuality. I don't see how this is really any different than what we do on stage. It doesn't mean anything. Blue balls suck, and I just want to help you. I'm not suggesting it be a regular thing.”    
   
“I don’t know, Gerard.”    
   
Frank scrubs his hands over his face and up into his hair.    
   
“Like I said,” Gerard encourages, “I just want to help. I’m sure you’d do the same for me. Well, maybe not the exact same.”   
   
Frank sighs but nods his head.    
   
“So how do you want me to do this?” Gerard asks as he retrieves the dildo.   
   
Frank slips his robe off his shoulders slowly, breathing heavily and never taking his eyes from Gerard. He lies back on the bed and raises his legs just slightly before lowering them again.    
   
“Are you sure about this?” they both ask at the same time.    
   
“I know I’m not Jamia. You might have to help me out a little with what you like,” Gerard reassures.    
   
“It’s just a little weird, I guess. I don’t even know why. We’ve done worse on stage.”   
   
Gerard sits on the bed between Frank’s legs.    
   
“I don’t know about that,” he jokes, holding up the dildo.    
   
Laughing in reply, Frank bends his knees and exposes his ass to Gerard.    
   
“Just… do what you normally would I guess. You know, lube it up and put it in.”   
   
Gerard takes notice of the strange tone hiding beneath Frank’s calm mannerisms, but he does as he’s told. Frank’s ass yield easily to the intrusion. Gerard slides the dildo out a bit and then pushes it back in. Frank bears down a little with his hips.    
   
“Angle it up a little more,” Frank states.   
   
Doing as instructed, Gerard appears unfazed. He changes the angle of the dildo as he thrusts it into his friend in an astonishingly platonic fashion until Frank's breath hitches slightly.    
   
"Yeah, yeah. Right there," Frank moans. "A little faster though."   
   
Gerard pays attention to Frank's face, adjusting his speed and the angle of the pink dildo until Frank is breathing heavily and his eyes close. Soon, Frank is communicating in only grunts and moans, and Gerard finds himself getting more into what he's doing. He begins using his body to lean into the motions of his hands.    
   
The sounds Frank is emitting are going straight to Gerard's dick, and Gerard is getting turned on. He focuses on the task at hand, but it's becoming more and more difficult to concentrate. Gerard stops working Frank's ass with the dildo for a moment.   
   
"Have you ever considered having the real thing?" He hears his shaky voice ask.    
   
Frank doesn't blink.    
   
Without looking up, he replies casually, "yeah. But who would I..." and trails off, realizing what Gerard’s suggesting.    
   
He raises his head to look at Gerard between his knees.   
   
"Are you sure?"    
   
Gerard only smiles in reply and immediately begins pulling off his clothes casually. He's never thought about actually fucking Frank. Yeah, he's fantasized about what it would be like, but he never actually thought he'd ever do it.    
   
Once Gerard's clothes are neatly stacked in a chair, Frank sees Gerard is only sporting a semi-hard cock.    
   
"Lay down on the bed," Frank instructs, and Gerard complies, watching Frank intently.   
   
Frank deftly strokes Gerard's dick. It takes only a minute to get Gerard raging hard and leaking. He straddles Gerard's hips and lowers himself down over Gerard, his ass accepting Gerard's length more readily than the plastic dildo. Gerard makes a sound that Frank resembles to something Gerard makes on stage when they're touching and playing with each other, and Frank takes this as a good sign. He lifts his hips and sinks back down again.    
   
Gerard can't keep his eyes open any longer and slips them closed. Frank braces on Gerard's torso and rides him with the intent to pleasure them both. He wants to lean down and kiss Gerard, but he doesn't. This is about pleasuring each other and not about making love, and Frank knows this. He hopes that one day it might be more, but for now, he has this moment.   
   
Gerard meets Frank's thrusts as he regains focus. Frank is making faces that Gerard likens to those Frank makes when he's playing his guitar. His mouth is hung open and his eyes are shut tight. Gerard watches Frank's ink move with the motions of Frank's body, especially the small bounce of the two swallows on Frank's abdomen. Gerard remembers the shocked look on Frank's face the first time he kissed him onstage. It's the same look Frank is making now as he comes hard over Gerard's own abdomen. Gerard simply watches, allowing Frank to ride it out.   
   
Before he's fully recovered, Frank is thrusting down on Gerard again. Gerard loses himself in the ecstasy Frank is giving him, eventually reaching his own peak.     
   
Little is said while Gerard gets dressed again and Frank pulls his robe back on. Frank walks Gerard to the door, but he stops before opening it. He turns to face Gerard.    
   
"Can I return the favor sometime?"    
   
Gerard smiles softly and kisses Frank's head chastely before he replies, "yeah, I think you can."    
  
Frank takes a deep breath and opens the door. As Gerard steps out, Frank speaks up finally.   
   
"Thank you and good night."    
   
"Good night, Frank," Gerard bids and starts to walk away.  

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I just needed to write something crappy to get the juices flowing again, no pun intended. When I concocted this story, I had great expectations for it, but I found it difficult to write what I saw in my head. Somehow emotionless sex is more difficult to write than anything else for me. 
> 
> So many thanks to those that have read all the way to the end!!
> 
> My love, xo Miz


End file.
